Savoir aimer
by Sanomi
Summary: Songfic] DMHG. Lorsque Drago fait le point sur sa vie, voici ce que ça donne... Tout est encore possible. Ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite alors n'hésitez pas à venir me dire ce que vous en pensez De plus, JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS!


**« Savoir aimer » par Sanomi**

Disclaimer :  
- Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à leur créatrice JK Rowling.  
- La chanson utilisée pour cette song-fic appartient à Florent Pagny qui en est l'interprète. (Paroles : Lionel Florence, Pascal Obispo).

Remarque : Entre " se trouvent les souvenirs de Drago, ses pensées.

La deuxième guerre venait de se terminer. Voldemort avait capitulé face à Harry Potter, désormais appellé "Celui-qui-a-vaincu".  
La guerre... Synonyme de mort et de malheur pour certains; d'espoir et renouveau pour d'autres.

Blanchi... Lors de son procès, et malgré son état de mangemort, Drago Lucius Malfoy avait été acquitté pour services rendus à la communauté sorcière. Il était devenu espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix peu après le décès du directeur de Poudlard.  
Granger lui avait offert son plus beau sourire à cette annonce. Pensait-elle que le froid, l'égoïste Drago Malfoy allait le lui rendre? Non, il avait détourné la tête et s'en était retourné dans son manoir, vide de tout occupants depuis la mort de ses parents.

_Savoir sourire,_

- Je ne sais pas sourire.

_À une inconnue qui passe,  
N'en garder aucune trace,  
Sinon celle du plaisir_

_Savoir aimer,_

- Je ne sais pas aimer.

_Sans rien attendre en retour,  
Ni égard, ni grand amour,  
Pas même l'espoir d'être aimé,_

Le jeune-homme, un verre d'alcool à la main, alla s'effondrer dans le fauteuil de brocart qui trônait face aux flammes crépitantes de la cheminée. Le portrait de ses parents lui faisait face, le nargant de toute sa hauteur dans son cadre de bois ouvragé.

_Mais savoir donner,  
Donner sans reprendre,  
Ne rien faire qu'apprendre  
Apprendre à aimer,_

- L'amour peut-il s'apprendre?

_Aimer sans attendre,  
Aimer à tout prendre,  
Apprendre à sourire,  
Rien que pour le geste,  
Sans vouloir le reste  
Et apprendre à Vivre  
Et s'en aller._

_Savoir attendre,_

- Je n'ai pas la patience, un Malfoy n'attend jamais comme le disait mon cher père!

_Goûter à ce plein bonheur  
Qu'on vous donne comme par erreur,  
Tant on ne l'attendait plus._

- Hermione...

_Se voir y croire  
pour tromper la peur du vide  
Ancrée comme autant de rides  
Qui ternissent les miroirs._

- Ce vide... mon coeur, mon âme.

_Mais savoir donner,  
Donner sans reprendre,  
Ne rien faire qu'apprendre  
Apprendre à aimer,  
Aimer sans attendre,  
Aimer à tout prendre,  
Apprendre à sourire,  
Rien que pour le geste,  
Sans vouloir le reste  
Et apprendre à Vivre  
Et s'en aller._

_Savoir souffrir,_

"Un Malfoy ne pleure pas, Drago! Jamais! DOLORIS!"

_En silence, sans murmure,  
Ni défense ni armure  
Souffrir à vouloir mourir_

- Que la mort aurait été douce...

_Et se relever_

Le fauteuil recula, glissant sur le parquet ciré du grand salon.

_Comme on renaît de ses cendres,  
Avec tant d'amour à revendre  
Qu'on tire un trait sur le passé._

Le verre se fracassa sur le tableau, un pop retentit.  
Une allée, une maison, le gravier crissa sous les pas du jeune-homme alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le porche.

_Mais savoir donner,  
Donner sans reprendre,  
Ne rien faire qu'apprendre  
Apprendre à aimer,  
Aimer sans attendre,  
Aimer à tout prendre,  
Apprendre à sourire,  
Rien que pour le geste,  
Sans vouloir le reste  
Et apprendre à Vivre_

Son index s'éleva vers la sonette sous-titrée H.Granger. Il suspendit son geste.

_Et s'en aller._

La maison séloignait dans son dos.  
- Merlin, que suis-je venu faire ici?!

_Apprendre à rêver  
À rêver pour deux,  
Rien qu'en fermant les yeux,  
Et savoir donner  
Donner sans rature  
Ni demi-mesure  
Apprendre à rester._

Le carillon de la sonette retentit.

_Vouloir jusqu'au bout  
Rester malgré tout,  
Apprendre à aimer,_

La porte s'ouvrit, la jeune-femme apparut.

_Et s'en aller,_

Il entra, la porte se referma.

_Et s'en aller..._


End file.
